Oh the Horror
by Knet
Summary: fantasy kidlaw fic. *i offhandedly killed luf but- shh* not the kind of vampires in twilight. lots o gore. honestly a guilty pleasure of mine just -enjoy.


Law was standing alone in a graveyard. A fucking graveyard. No. No one had died. In fact, he was still debating why the fuck he had decided to do this. Probably out of boredom or maybe it had something to do with that mischievous streak he had that cut down into his core.

He had overheard some information about something valuable. That was the issue. It just sounded like such important shit that he knew he needed to get his fingers into the shit storm this was sure to belong to.

It was dark, but he could easily make out the rusty door handle to the building on the grounds. That was one of the bits of information he had made out clearly. _"In that creepy ass shed thing near that fucked up tree. No one ever fucking goes there, and no one ever fucking will in a million years." _The red head that had said that was right. It looked like no one had came near it since it had been built. It was ancient, and that made it so fucking easy to break into -it was almost sad.

Almost. A huge smirk was already on his face before he even kicked the door open with a bang that died silently in the night with no one to hear it except him. He flicked on his flashlight to see cobwebs and wood that was obviously rotten to its core. The room was stuffed with miscellaneous tools leaned against the walls and hooked onto nails that looked like they were about to give out. The only other thing in the room was a broken bicycle, and Law was about to curse fate and leave before he noticed the box.

It was the only new thing there, and despite it being camouflaged under an old rag placed over it, and its dark color, Law knew that was were he would hide something. He took a step towards the box and then stopped when the floorboards protested in a loud creek that sent an eerie feeling down his spine. Suddenly he could hear the wind beating against the shack, and he felt himself preparing for the walls to give in and crush him into the ground so that he would match the other lifeless bodies on the grounds.

"Stop being stupid." he said aloud. The only thing he should be worried about at the moment was grabbing the box and getting the fuck back to his car. He forced himself to move forward and move the old sheet of off the box. Dust was suddenly everywhere as the rag settled across the room on the rotten floorboards. He grasped the handle of the tool box and made to straighten up before his blood ran cold at the echoing howl he suddenly had piercing his ear drums.

There had been wolf attacks in the newspapers since this town had hit the map. Bloody, violent things that Law always found too interesting to put down even though every article was the same. Ribs broken, multiple scratches, bites, and the most peculiar thing -their heart was always missing. He had brought this matter up to the police, but they had called bullshit to look into them deeper.

The article that jumped to mind was one of the most gruesome that he had read. The body had been ripped limb from limb. The amount of violence was simply unnecessary. A wolf should have only needed to incapacitate its prey, but the man had been reduced to a heap of bloody flesh with missing organs. How the town had deemed that a wolf attack, Law didn't know, but he did not want to become another heap of flesh.

The sudden jump of adrenaline he suddenly had was all he needed to run across the grounds back to his car with the box clutched tightly to his chest. He sat there, numb to his surroundings, before his mind caught up with him. He was being paranoid. Nothing interesting ever happened in Saboady, and nothing ever would. He set the box in the backseat and put the keys in the ignition before taking a deep breath to steady himself. He could feel his heart beating away in his chest safe from whatever force had been causing the others to go missing.

Law started the car and began the drive home. He refused to acknowledge the blood curling howl he heard aloud again before he was safely out of the graveyard.

X

The smirk he had on his face once he was locked in his shitty apartment alone with his box was legendary. He didn't know who he just fucked over, but he was extremely happy that he did. Soon he was sat down on his bed and opening the latch to the apparent tool box he had just stolen from some bitches. He found himself holding his breath as he aloud his eyes to gaze over the contents of the metal container.

He couldn't hold his laughter. This was all over some fucking alcohol. It did make sense in a way. It was probably expensive as fuck; it just wasn't at all what he had been expecting. Though, he couldn't say what that was exactly... He supposed he had just longed for something interesting for once. Something out of the ordinary.

At least, now he didn't have to worry about what he would do with what he was to find in the tool box. It was obvious he was to drink it. Drink it and spoil all the bitch's fun. The excitement was already welling up inside his chest. There wasn't often things to do in this small town, and he deemed this fit as his own little scandalous act of the month. He had to do something to stay sane, after all.

It was in a glass bottle that Law was extremely surprised hadn't broken to pieces yet. The rest of the container was empty save for the initials N.S. carved into the side. The liquid was a dark blood red, and god Law couldn't wait to just down it. He was more a whiskey person; he already knew the wine taste would make him grimace, but fuck, he wanted to shove it in whoever the fuck "N.S." is' face. On the side of the glass was a small design that Law paid little mind to as he tore off the top and began to chug.

Whatever he was doing was wrong. That's what his brain and very bones were now screaming at him, but the impulse to finish the drink off was stronger than the bad feeling he was getting. And shit it tasted awful. He didn't remember wine being this bad before.

He felt himself getting lightheaded, and he didn't remember being this hot before either. He looked down to see the empty bottle and soon felt his nerves flare up in pain as sharp glass stabbed into his shaking palm. The entire thing had shattered to pieces in his fist, and law didn't know if it was because he held it a little to tight or if it was the manufacturer's fault, but blood was dripping onto his sheets, and his eye sight was getting blurry.

The last thought he had before he blacked out was that the blood would be a bitch to get out of his sheets.

X

Everything was cold, and somewhere in his brain he was debating if he was dead despite the obvious sight of his apartment. It felt like an illusion. But he was breathing.

He was breathing, and everything hurt. It felt like his bones had been taken out and put back in by some evil puppet master. _'If I'm not dead,' _Trafalgar decided, _'I'm dying.'_ He thought it with such morbid detachment it shocked him into finally moving. He felt like a zombie just trying to get up which was surprisingly coherent to his previous thoughts. The living dead.

Seeing the glass and red scattered over his bed sheets reminded him how he had ended up in his current state. Whatever was in that bottle was decidedly not entirely alcohol. Moving seemed to have shocked his system awake because he was only just realizing how hungry he was. It was like a survival instinct had clicked in with everything else in shock.

His organs felt like they were falling apart at the seems. Particularly his head. He'd been under the strongest of medication before, but fuck. His state of mind was fluctuating between clear and psychotic. The worst part was the thirst. His throat felt like it had a permanent knife shoved deep into the muscles there.

Trafalgar's eyes had barely glanced at the sink before he was attempting to get up and move towards it. His footing failed him, and a sharp jolt of pain originating on his knees ran up his thighs, but the pain was nothing compared to his thirst, and there was no one around to witness him crawling towards the great and mighty sink like he was about to die and it was god.

He practically threw himself at the basin, turning it on and soaking his shirt past redemption. Once he finally was able to drink it, he drank until he no longer felt like his throat was going to start drinking his own blood next. Trafalgar fell down defeated on the floor panting. He must have drank two full liters of water, but the heavy thirst settled in again like it had never left him.

It hadn't helped at all; if anything, it had put him more on edge. Sudden pain wracked through his frame, and he found himself doubling over and clutching his stomach. Then everything went dark.

X

The second time he woke up, Trafalgar was annoyed. Nothing had changed. He stood up only to have to run to the bathroom. His small feat over the water was promptly crushed as he lost it all. From his perspective, it seemed more to be anything he had ever eaten. Ever.

The only thing he felt like he could do at this point was breathe, and even that felt as if his lungs were grating against his ribs.

He made sure to stand up very slowly before he began to clean himself up. Grabbing his keys and heading out the door afterwards was like his body had gone into auto drive. Trafalgar wasn't thinking. His body was in complete control, and all he needed right now was something to stop this fucking thirst.

The bar he found himself in not five minutes later was one he was very familiar with. It was where he would be working if he wasn't on his break. At least, he hoped he was still on his break. It had been pitch black when he had driven over, so a day had, at least, past. He sat down at the far end of the bar stool section far away from the other people. He probably knew each and every one of them through one of his friends -small town.

He was suddenly so focused on them. The people... the bodies. And god he was so hungry.

So thirsty.

X

Eustass couldn't help himself. He just couldn't. The man was so obviously turning; he knew all the signs, and fuck he had wanted a new toy to play with for a long time. It was just too interesting. Killer would probably rip him limb from limb if he knew what he was in the presence of and _not_ setting out to kill. The man was weak. A newborn. There was no way he couldn't handle that on his own. He could kill it later, anyways, if it got boring. Eustass didn't think it could, though, not with how good the man looked.

His ears could easily pick up the man's shifty breathing from across the bar. The raven was the only one in the room without a heartbeat. That was what had made him so easy to point out in the first place. Vampires didn't have those. They were clinically dead. Eustass knew that if the man were ever unconscious then his breathing would stop as well. It was just a human habit; it wasn't needed. Yet, he hadn't met one that had given up on it in its entirety yet so perhaps Killer was wrong with his little theory. Either way, in his world they were called the dead.

They were rare enough that he doubted any rumors of them would ever die down. Their kind had been hunted by just about everything else since the dawn of time. They were simply too powerful to just have running around. Of course, the raven was a different story. Newborns were even weaker than humans, and from what he could tell, the man hadn't even drank yet. If Killer were here he would be making arrangements to kill the poor sap like you were supposed to, but Kid decidedly ignored that fact as he fingered the knife inside his thick jacket. The vampire would not be the one dying.

He stood up chuckling to himself. He had already planned to kill someone tonight so using his target to his own advantage shouldn't piss Killer off too much. Hopefully.

The man had apparently began to catch on to all the wolf attacks in the area, and if he dug in any further he would either out them all to the town (or government), or he would get himself captured and tortured by someone much worse than them. And oh, they would make him sing.

So technically, Eustass was doing him a favor.

X

He just wanted to block it out. The red head's entire being was pissing him off. Every footstep

over was like thunder. His nose was going berserk. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the man's neck. A thin layer of sweat was on his pale skin, blood pounding away just beneath it.

_Thump, Thump._

The man sat down nearby, next to that kid in the straw hat that always pissed him off when it was his shift. Either way, there was only one seat separating them. Trafalgar could practically smell him. No. He could.

_Thump, Thump._

He couldn't help but cover his ears in an attempt to stop the incessant beating. He had been hearing it since he had stepped into the bar, but now it was amplified. Fuck. It was probably coming from his own head. No one else seemed bothered.

_Thump, Thump._

He could still hear it. The man's scent was bothering him. His instincts were telling him to run, to get the fuck away from that guy, but-

_Thump, Thump._

He suddenly found himself closer. The man found no issue with it, he just continued speaking with the straw hat. Jumbles of sounds he could no longer make sense of. Not with the beating in his head.

He was just so thirsty.

His brain took a step back as suddenly his mouth started watering. He swore one of the "thump, thump"s in his head were missing. The red head smirked at him and flashed some of the sharpest canines he had seen in a long time, before helping the straw hat up. Evidently, he had passed out- no. Trafalgar saw red. Lots of red. He knew he had been the only one to see it, and he knew he wasn't about to say anything. No. He was already on his feet and following them outside to the cool air.

It was almost a full moon.

X

Dragging the bleeding corpse into the alley way was easy. There was no security or even lights there, although, Eustass could still see perfectly. He could sense the raven lurking just around the corner, waiting in the cold of the night. Eustass was almost jealous; he was always too warm, like a fucking furnace. Almost. He didn't want to start living like an iceberg just yet.

He backed into the alleyway leaving the corpse on the ground for the dead to find and hiding himself in the shadows of the graffiti walls. The scent of the corpse would hide his own.

The man's eyes suddenly stood out in his dark silhouette. He could tell from where he was that they were blood shot. They were only filled with hunger. His erratic breathing reached his ears.

"I can see you." The raven said idly. The corpse theory was obviously wrong then. His scent wasn't hidden from the vampire in the slightest.

"Yeah, and I can see you." The man was swaying slightly; the blood obviously fucking with him. He had purposefully made it pretty gory just for him. In the end he had decided a knife wasn't going to draw enough blood quick enough, and so he had used his hand. Perks of being abnormally strong. He was still holding the man's heart in his fist, and his entire shirt was soaked with crimson. He almost never was this sloppy, but this was a special scenario. For once, the more gore the better.

The man looked like he was drunk off his ass, but Eustass knew better. _'Why is he still fighting it?' _He was starting to wonder if the man had caught on yet, if he knew that what he wanted to drink was the blood currently pooling beneath the boy in a large puddle. _'Does he know that he died?'_

His questions were lost to him as the raven moved closer, using the alley wall for support. He stopped dead just before the bleeding corpse. Dully, he noted that he could see several ribs sticking out. The man wasn't moving. His deranged eyes were glued to the body like he was an addict, and it was his drug.

Eustass moved closer, every step echoing off the cement walls with blood still dripping down from the dead organ he held. He decided the man needed to be pushed off the metaphorical cliff if he was ever going to sink his teeth into something. The human part the man thought he still had must be fucking things up for him. Human's did not drink blood in most cases as far as Eustass knew.

He lent down and easily ripped off a limb from the joint socket with his free hand. The raven was watching him with wide eyes that were somewhat moon like. Eustass decided that was owed to the lighting they were both standing in. Nevertheless, he liked them. Right now they gave off more of a emotionless pit to hell vibe, but that was fine with him.

He held up the appendage to the vampire and watched him shrink away from it.

"Get that fucking thing away from me!" The man fell to the ground of his own accord as Eustass simply pushed it closer to the pearly whites that were now obvious and out for the feast. Fuck, they looked sharp too. Though, he wouldn't go so far to say they were sharper than his own.

He crouched down next to the man who was trying to ingrate himself into the wall. He had pulled up his shirt to cover his mouth and nose before he went still. Eustass had him cornered, but his eyes were still on the limb, and he didn't know if he was about to bolt or not.

"Hey." Pissed eyes found his. "If you don't eat, you're going to die. Slowly."

"So get me a fucking cheeseburger then." The man snapped, eyes filled with rage. He was still watching the blood drip down from the bone that had pierced through the skin. Eustass couldn't help grinning at the man's attitude.

"No." He only got a glare in return. Eustass let out a frustrated sigh after the man wouldn't let up and allowed the limb to fall to the ground. He stood up and turned away, leaving the man to his thoughts, and running his fingers through his hair in his own. He should have noticed the vampire's breathing slowing down to a stop sooner. He only had time to spin on his heels before he was attacked.

He'd heard vampires were quick on their feet, but he had no idea it was to this extent and now he was pinned with six feet of blood sucker straddling his waist and gripping his shoulders with his fucking nails digging into his skin. After the initial shock was gone, he was left staring into silver eyes, and something else was beginning to set in. No one had ever been able to catch him off guard before, and, fuck, it turned him on.

It was obvious what the man wanted to do, and Eustass found he was completely okay with the hot raven using him. He remembered Killer saying he should never let a vampire drink from the vein, but Kid couldn't care less about one of Killer's pride complexes right now. It was probably some sort of sacrilege to some dead ancestor currently decomposing six feet under. He couldn't care less.

The raven's eyes were fixed on his neck, all matter of breathing had stopped, and one of his tattooed hands had moved over the left side of his chest and rested there over his thin shirt. Eustass could feel the cold the vampire emanated like frozen metal. If he stayed still enough, he looked as lifeless as the corpse that lay several feet away from them.

The man seemed almost in a trance as he leaned closer, and Eustass' hands found their way to the other man's hips automatically. Cold lips made him jerk away, but he froze as a deep growl Eustass didn't think the vampire was capable of making ran over him. Heat was spreading downwards like wild fire and the lithe body moving on top of him wasn't helping. He was obviously seen as prey in the vampire's eyes, though, Eustass knew he was the beast of the night. He was easily the stronger of the two.

A wet tongue ran across his skin before he felt sharp fangs pierce his skin in one smooth movement. They were gone just as quickly and so was the raven.

X

He couldn't breathe. In fact, he was overly sure he hadn't been for some time. It was like he had forgotten how to, and now he was hyperventilating just trying to figure it out again. Never mind what he was doing with the red head. What he was going to do... fuck that; he couldn't breathe.

He knew he probably looked like he was having a panic attack, and that's probably what it was too. Trafalgar would never admit that to himself, though; not over something as stupid as getting oxygen into his lungs.

His eyes found the red head's golden ones, and suddenly all he could think about was the blood he had been so close to getting. He knew there was some dripping down from his mouth; he had only gotten a taste before his brain had caught up with him. He decided something was horribly wrong with him as he groaned at the small trail of blood slipping down the man's neck and collar bone to disappear beneath his shirt. He had lost it.

He knotted his long fingers through his hair as he let out a frustrated as shit groan. He didn't understand. Something really bad must have been in that bottle.

The red head was suddenly in front of him with a grin that battled jokers. "Somethin' wrong?" The only response he could give was a pathetic sound from the back of his throat, although if he had his right head on his shoulders he would have been cursing the man out. All he could manage was a glare that quickly faded into puppy dog eyes he would never admit to.

He made to move forward before he felt a strong hand push him back against the alley wall. "We're gonna be here all night if you don't start making up your mind. Now, what d'ya want? Exactly?" A smirk that could battle his own was growing on the man's face, and Trafalgar could easily tell this was very entertaining for him. He knew He was being teased, but he didn't care. He could get him back later when all he could think about wasn't the stream of crimson running down the man's skin. He didn't care who this guy was. A murderer was obviously the least of it. But, fuck, he wanted his blood so badly his hands were shaking.

"You." The word came out in barely a whisper, but the grin growing on the man's face was evidence he had heard.

"Alrighty."


End file.
